What Boredom Reaps
by AnOakTree
Summary: Bored with his eternal life, Kanda agrees to a night out with Lavi, hoping to reignite some passion within himself. What he ends up with is a human willing to do almost anything. It all seems off, but after a life time of boredom, Kanda can't help but go back. Vampire fic. KandaxAllenxLavi.
1. Chapter 1

The worst thing a vampire could come across was not always a stake or holy water, but boredom. Many vampires had taken to strange things in their boredom that led to insanity.

Kanda seriously had to question his own sanity as he walked down a darkened street with Lavi at his side. Lavi, unfortunately, was the sanest vampire and oldest vampire he knew. He had never taken to the deep sleep, had never gone on a rampage, out of control, and he had never hit the boredom. Lavi was as sane as they could come amongst vampires. When Kanda hit the boredom, or the melancholy, he somehow thought it was a good idea to go out with the idiot Lavi, who had refused to leave him alone even after centuries.

"I'm so glad you decided to come with me, Yuu,"Lavi said for the fourth time that night.

"Stop calling me that," Kanda replied in a tired voice, not even interesting enough anymore in the annoying way Lavi addressed him.

"What happened to you, Yuu? Usually by now you would have threatened to kill me at least six times. Tonight you've barely growled at me twice, instead of your usually sixteen."

Kanda let out a sigh and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm bored," he said, knowing that the 'I'm bored' statement could have many different meanings.

"Aww shit, Kanda," Lavi said, stopping and talking seriously for the first time, "It's not that bad is it?"

"I don't know," Kanda sighed.

"I think it is, if you've agreed to come out with me it must be bad."

Kanda shrugged and continued to walk in the direction Lavi was heading.

"Don't worry, Yuu," Lavi said lowly, snaking his arm around Kanda's shoulders, "You'll like this, I promise."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Fuck, NO!" Kanda spat when he came into sight of the building.

"C'mon Yuu, you're bored right? You need something new, this is it!"

"I am not setting foot in that place. I feel dirty just being this close to it."

"It's not as bad as the reputation," Lavi said.

He linked arms with Kanda and started to skip towards the entrance of the building, Kanda struggling against him, but not really.

The place was called, Honey B's. To all the normal ordinary humans it was you're normal seedy club, full of strippers and cheap drinks. To vampires it had another name, Honey Blood. Behind the cheap drinks and dimmed lights there was another side, another club. There were people there, humans willing to pleasure and be fed from. Humans that not only felt pleasure at being fed from, but had the sweetest and best tasting blood. As someone who hadn't killed a human in three centuries and someone who hadn't drank from a human since the scientific development of blood donation, Kanda really didn't want to be there.

"You have to meet someone," Lavi said, pulling him away from the main entrance and down the side of the building.

Lavi led Kanda along, stopping at a very innocent looking plain blue door. He knocked on the door in a series that was obviously a code. Kanda pulled himself from Lavi's grip and looked away, trying his hardest to look disinterested for who ever answered the door. He wanted it well known that he didn't want to be there.

The door opened and one small eye peered out.

"Junior!" the owner of the eye said, pulling the door open, "Always good to see you, and I see you've brought a friend."

"Yes, yes. I just had to show my friend."

"Understandable, there are many here who are jealous of you. It's no wonder that you finally want to show off."

"I know right?" Lavi said with a smile.

Lavi forced his way in passed the man that wouldn't stop talking, Kanda followed, his arms still crossed and avoiding eye contact. He didn't want to have that person talk to him. He was a vampire, he could tell, but he didn't trust the man, and knew that he was still fairly young, less than a century. He was still on his immortal high, he wasn't old enough to know what it turned out like. He had no desire to talk to someone so naive.

They moved on, Lavi leading the way. They passed numerous doors, some closed some open. The open doors had men and women hanging out of them, inviting the duo in. They were all promptly ignored as Lavi kept on moving until stopping suddenly in front of a closed door. He rested his back against the door frame, his hand raised and ready to knock.

"Are you ready for this?" Lavi said.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with,"Kanda said.

Lavi smiled at him, knocked twice, and opened the door. He stepped in first, leaving Kanda to follow, still making it very well known he didn't want to be there.

"Lavi," a new voice rang out.

Kanda turned towards the sound of the voice. It came from a large Queen sized bed, where a figure was slowly untangling themselves from a heap of sheets. As they sat up, Kanda caught sight of him. He was young, in his late teen or early twenties. Immediately Kanda could tell why he was at the club. His looks were unique, he was pure white from head to toe, with a large red and purple scar running across his left eye, still fresh. He could smell his sweet and salty bloody from across the room. As he shuffled around on the bed and pulled himself up, Kanda caught a great whiff of him. No wonder people were jealous of Lavi, the kid was like a three course, five star, meal on legs.

The young man stood up from the bed with the sheets falling down around him. He wasn't dressed like someone who had just woken up. He looked like any young man getting ready for a night out. Tight fitting black jeans that were unbuttoned, a slightly too big off white shirt, also partially unbuttoned. He wore leather fingerless glover on his hands and had various chains and pendants hanging from his neck each over lapping the other in a way that managed to look stylish. His pure white hair was was equally as styled but a little dishevelled in places. He made his way across the empty room on bare feet, stopping centimetres from Lavi.

"I've missed you," he sighed, leaning in to rest his head against Lavi's chest.

"It's only been a day," Lavi said, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"It feel's like longer."

And then to Kanda's complete and utter surprise, Lavi leaned down and kissed the younger full on the mouth. He was even more surprised when the young man raised his arms behind Lavi's neck and pulled him closer, making the kiss more lustful. The wet sound of clicking tongues and the smacking of lips as air escaped their enclosed mouths filled the air. Feeling uncomfortable Kanda cleared his throat loudly, while crossing his arms and sending the two a glare.

The broke away from each other but continued to hold each other. Lavi pressed his cheek to the younger and raised his hand to rest it against his other cheek.

"Kanda, this is Allen. I keep him here because I'm not allowed to keep him at home."

Kanda didn't know what to comment about first. About how he was 'keeping' a human, or about how at his age he was still being told what to do.

"You 'keep' him here?" Kanda growled.

He wasn't much for detainment.

"Calm down, it's all by choice… Isn't it, Allen?"

"Of course," this Allen said, tilting his head to brush his lips against Lavi's.

They kissed briefly, less passionately as last time, and turned back to Kanda.

"Allen, why don't you go say hello to Kanda?"

Allen pulled away, letting his arms and hands trail along Lavi's body as he did, making him shiver. He walked towards Kanda quickly with a smirk on his face. Kanda was still too shocked to react when the young man locked his arms behind his neck and drew himself closer.

"Hi, Kanda," he whispered, and pressed their lips together.

Too shocked to move, Kanda let the younger move against him, playing with his lips and rubbing their bodies together. The young man, Allen, slipped his hand between the buttons of his shirt and ran his tongue along the others parted lips. His lips tingled in a way he could barely remember, his whole body tingling to life along with his lips. He breathed in deeply his sent and felt himself shiver. The other's mouth was so warm, and felt like running one's tongue along something soft and sweet. His fangs sprang out and nicked the tip of his tongue. A small drop of warm, fresh, human blood entered his mouth and he couldn't help a small noise of pleasure.

And then he got scared. He grabbed the kid's arms and used all his power to throw him away.

Seeing the young human fly away, he realised all over again just how much stronger he was. He began to feel regret as the male sailed across the room, heading straight for the wall. He caught the look on the man's face, he wasn't scared or surprised, he just had a small, strange smile on his face. He reached out to try and grab the male before he hit the wall, only for a blur to race passed him and capture the flying male.

Lavi crouched on the ground with the male in his arms. Kanda sometimes forgot about the idiot's speed, and just what abilities one could gain after reaching Lavi's age.

"Have you never been with a male, Yuu?" Lavi said with a devious smirk.

Kand remained impassive, his gaze focused completely on the man in Lavi's arms. He wasn't scared, not at all, even human's use to vampires would be scared in such a situation. He just leaned closer to Lavi and began to run his hand up and down Lavi's chest.

"I'll take that as a no," he said.

He chuckled to himself and stood up, setting the human, Allen, on his feet as he did.

"No wonder you're bored, Yuu. You're more than four centuries old and haven't realised that you can do anything you want and have little to no consequences."

"I have no desire to bed with a male," Kanda spat.

"You should try everything once, and we have enough time to try everything as many times as we want. Yuu, don't you see? There is so much to experience, and you've done so little of it. Still living with customs and beliefs that you have no need for anymore."

He leant down and kissed Allen briefly on his lips, his hands caressing his young smooth skin as he did.

"You shouldn't avoid humans like you do. There are so many out there that are willing to do all kinds of things," his lips trailed along pale flesh, kissing random places as he went, "There are human's that find pleasure from such things, humans that have let go of all those idea's that it's wrong to find pleasure in pain," his lips reached the junction between neck and shoulder and rested there, "Allen is one of them," he whispered the last part and then bit into soft flesh.

The young Allen let out a content sigh as fangs sank into his neck. He raised his arms and pushed Lavi's head in closer. Lavi took full advantage of the situation and sank his fangs in deeper, making the young males eyes flutter in pleasure, and his breathing to deepen to husky pants. When his body started to twitch, Lavi pulled away, licking the small wound until his saliva healed it.

"Do you want a go?" Lavi panted, still staring at the soft, slightly blood stained neck.

"I want no part of this shit," Kanda hissed. He swallowed deeply even as he said it, he could smell the blood. He wanted to taste it again, that small warm drop he had wasn't nearly enough, but he couldn't help but find the whole thing 'wrong'.

"Still not letting go?" Lavi said.

He grabbed the dazed boy by the arm and dragged him over to the bed, pushing him down on to the surface.

"You still haven't realised that we can get away with so much, I swear it's like you're still a new born."

He pushed himself down on the human again, rubbing his hands along his chest.

"You need to experiment more, that's why I showed you Allen. He's something new, something warm and soft. He's alive," licking his neck, he moved down further, running his hands down smooth legs and back up again, "I'll show you what a live human can do," he started to whisper, his eyes glazed.

He ran his hands up and down those legs for a moment before pulling them down to the knees, revealing the human's erect penis.

"Since you haven't left," Lavi breathed, moving back up, his breath tickling the heated flesh, "I guess I've interested you."

With those last words, Lavi opened his mouth and swallowed the whole thing. The human, Allen, let out a deep panted breath and closed his eyes, rolling his head back. Kanda felt himself become aroused, something that hadn't happened in decades. He also felt sick at what he was seeing, he had never seen male on male coupling before. Along with the sickness he felt his heart beat increase in excitement. It was something new, what he wanted, and when the human let out a deep moan he found himself stepping forwards.

The room was filled with the wet sounds of Lavi's mouth and tongue as he lapped at the young humans arousal. The small clicking sounds of wet saliva and licking. Small moans and heavy breathing also filled the air as the human's excitement became more obvious.

Kanda watched on as the human's breathing became more drawn out. His hips started moving, almost bucking, but moving in circular motions. His shaky hands rested on red hair, with fingers twirling into the strains. His legs spread wider until one leg fell off the bed and thumped to the floor, his toe's curling. Lavi shoved his head down completely until his nose touched pale pubic hair, making the human jump. Then just as fast he pulled his head back, he mouth realising the arousal with a small pop, making the human… Allen, convulse in please.

"Give me your wrist, Allen," Lavi said.

Allen quickly pulled his hand from Lavi's hair and offered it to him. Lavi reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small blade. He kissed Allen's wrist and then slashed across the wrist spilling hot blood across the room. He licked at the blood once and then placed his wrist over the edge of the bed so that the blood dribbled onto the floor. Lavi glanced at Kanda for a second, smiled, and went back to burying his face in Allen's crotch. He moaned again and raised his bleed wrist, holding it out. He turned his dazed and pleasure filled eyes to Kanda and locked eyes with him.

"Drink from me," he said, "Please?"

Kanda couldn't ignore the facts any longer. He was excited, aroused and the smell of fresh blood, freely given, was more than enough to make him loose control. He rushed towards the bleeding wrist and fell to his knees in front of it, clamping his mouth over the blood.

'Don't take too much, Yuu," he heard Lavi murmur, "I've already taken a pint."

Kanda somehow managed to heed his words. He drank slowly, taking small sips from the spilling blood that was already beginning to slow. He raised his eyes to look at the human, at Allen. Their eye's locked, and for a moment Kanda couldn't control himself. He sucked deep from the wound, harshly, filling his mouth and his cheeks full of the salty, sweet blood. As he drew the blood, Allen closed his eyes in a deep moan his head rolling away and his eyes closing. His hips bucked up, forcing himself into Lavi's mouth, releasing himself.

The sound of his orgasm rang out and both vampires drew away, Kanda taking a moment to seal the wound. Both of them stood up and looked down at the panting, flushed figure.

"Do you want to take him?" Lavi asked.

Kanda didn't want to say anything, not knowing what he would end up saying.

"You want to don't you?" Lavi whispered in his ear, "It's okay, go for it, he's willing, aren't you, Allen?"

On the bed Allen had slowed his panting. By his psychical appearance he looked exhausted, his face and his eyes were ready and willing.

"Kanda," Allen breathed, "I like you a lot."

That was all it took for Kanda to dive on the bed and latch his mouth onto the young human's. He touched every part of his body, trying to feel every part as it was so new and so warm. His flesh was mostly unmarked, and when he came across a scar he loved it even more. Those slight discoloured bumps in an expanse of pure white flesh were amazing to one such as him that had no marks. He found himself running his tongue over and over again the scar that lay over his eyes and on his cheek. Every time he did, Allen would moan and pull him closer, pressing his scared flesh into his mouth. With gasping on both sides Kanda focused himself lower and started to show attention to the human's slowly growing arousal.

With out even thinking he wrapped his mouth around it, tasting flesh he had never experienced before. He felt the flesh become hard in his mouth and pulled away.

"He's ready," Lavi whispered in his ear, "Take him, it doesn't matter how."

Frantically, Kanda pulled at the buttons and zipper of his pants, releasing his very much throbbing arousal. He felt a shudder of pleasure as he released himself.

"Take him," Lavi whispered in his ear again.

Kanda become coherent again and looked down at the human he was straddling. He was panting, covered in sweat and still so pale. He realised it was form all the blood he had taken. He felt guilty, but other parts of his mind were stronger.

"Take him," Lavi whispered again, his lips brushing against the shell of his ears, "He wants you too."

Pushing away from the small young chest, Kanda focused lower, taking in the sight that he thought would disgust him. Instead he lowered his head to that small pink hole and ran his tongue along it, just once. Drawing himself to his knees he positioned his arousal to the human's entrance.

"Take him," Lavi whispered.

"Do it," Allen breathed, pressing forward ever so slightly, just so the very tip pushed in.

Pushing in suddenly, twin moan's rang out. Kanda slumped down and tried not to move, afraid that he would cum instantly if he did.

"That's it," Lavi spoke in his ear, "It's good isn't it."

Kissing his ear, he moved down slowly along his jaw line, kissing and nipping him all the way until he reached his lips.

"Take him," he breathed against his lips, kissing him.

Lavi moved his tongue into his mouth, forcing it in and tracing his mouth. It wasn't as good as the warm human mouth he felt previously, still Kanda moved his mouth back, letting his tongue slide against the others. He felt a thrill at the cold tongue against his, and bucked forwards. A deep moan was heard and that was all it took for Kanda to start thrusting, his mouth still tightly locked with the older vampire.

The rest of the night was a blur of touching and bodily fluids. Kanda remembers Lavi suggesting they share him, all the while running hands along his body. He remembers thrusting while taking Lavi in his mouth. Later in the night he remembers the roles reversed and not minding at all. The took turns with the human, taking their turns to touch each other. Kanda surprised himself through the night as he found himself in a precarious position with a naked Lavi. Tongues intwined and hands exploring. The night was one of the best he had, had.

"Are you… still bored?" Lavi panted.

"No," Kanda panted back, pressing his lips to Allen's once again. As out of breath and delirious as he was, he couldn't get enough of those lips, and the blood beneath them.

"You can use him if you want, any time you want," Lavi said rolling onto his back, "I'll let them know to let you in, and Allen doesn't mind… do you?"

"No," he murmured against Kanda's lips, "But can I sleep now? I'm so tired."

"Are you done, Kanda?" Lavi asked.

"Yes," he said, kissing Allen once more.

"Me too," Lavi breathed exhausted, "Let's sleep."

The two vampires wrapped there arms around their human companion and huddled close. They formed a small but warm mass on the bed with three sets of legs and arms intwined. None of them willing to let go of the other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Grudgingly, Kanda found himself outside a familiar plain blue door. He stood outside of it for close to fifteen minutes, trying to pick up the courage to knock the sequence on the door. Every time he went to knock he pulled his hand away and paced in front of the door. He continued to pace and swear in front of the door for another fiver minutes until surprisingly the door opened.

"You may as well come in. You're allowed too," someone said.

Kanda stopped in his pacing and turned to the voice. It was the cocky vampire he had encountered last time he was there.

"As I understand, someone is waiting for you."

"What?" Kanda growled.

"Lavi's pet, he's waiting for you. Junior said you can come in when ever."

Kanda shoved his way past the door guard and made his way through the seemingly endless corridors, trusting his nose to led him to the scent that he had become addicted to in the one night. It had been a week, but that whole week he had spent his time forcing himself not to return to the young human, to Allen. He couldn't get the taste out of his mouth, the feel out of his body. He didn't know if it was because he hadn't taste human blood, or laid with any able body for decades or if there was something special about the him. Either way, he couldn't contain himself and needed to see the human again.

Reaching the door that he knew belonged to his human of choice he knocked twice. He waited for a full minute and was starting to think that maybe Lavi was already in there with him when the door opened.

"Kanda," that familiar voice breathed.

The door opened wider and when he was allowed to enter he shoved his way in and slammed the door shut behind him. Allen stood before him in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But I never know when to expect company."

"Has Lavi seen you today?" Kanda asked.

Allen smiled and laid himself down on the bed. He brought his knees up and then let them flop down, giving Kanda a full view up his boxers.

"He came this morning," Allan said, rubbing his hands up and down his pale chest, "He didn't take blood though, and he didn't take me."

Lifting his hips up, he hooked his thumps into his boxers and pulled them down, flinging them off with a flick of his foot.

"What're you doing?" Kanda asked.

"Is that what your here for?" Allen asked, sitting up looking confused.

"Yes… No… I don't know."

"Are you here for blood? Because you can have that too."

Shrugging off his jacket, he walked towards the naked boy and knelt down before him.

"Do you really want this?" He ask seriously, "Do you like being here?"

"There is no where else too be." Allen said.

Kanda saw no change in the boys face, not underlying feelings trying to break through.

"Are you drugged or something? Does Lavi give you anything?"

"I guess you could say I'm drugged in a way. But something only Lavi can give me," he said leaning forward to brush his lips against Kanda's, "But you could give it to me too, if you want."

He pushed there lips together and Kanda was once again over whelmed by the warm and wet feeling of the others mouth. So warm against his cold flesh that he remembered what it was like to be alive once again. He moaned against the feeling and the kiss broke, the human chuckling at him. He pulled back, taking Kanda with him and laying him back down on the bed. Quickly straddling him, he started to unbutton Kanda's shirt, running his hands over flesh as cold and smooth as polished marble. Kanda lay back and let the human do as he pleased, he was still so inexperienced with both humans and males that he didn't know what to do. He let the human touch and kiss him, and slowly remove all of his clothing until the both of them were naked.

"What would you like me to do?" Allen asked, moving his hips in slow circles, rubbing himself against Kanda's growing need.

"Anything." he breathed.

With a smirk Allen lowered himself and slid his body until his face was level with Kanda's crotch. He smiled once more and then started to lick and nip at Kanda's cock. Gripping the sheets Kanda tried not to make any noise, not wanting the human to know just how much he was enjoying the soft simple touches. Just as he was getting use to the small nips he found his whole penis surrounded by that hot wet mouth. He gasped and shoved himself up, feeling his cock hit the back of the humans mouth. When the human didn't choke or make any signs of discomfort, he did it again, enjoying the feeling of pushing his cock to the back of his throat. He continued to thrust up and the human, Allen, just moved with him, touching and rubbing his balls as he did.

When he let out an especially loud moan, Allen pulled his head back, releasing his cock with a loud pop.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" Kanda demanded, reaching forward to shove his head back down.

"Uh uh!" Allen said with a smile, jumping away, "You don't want to finish before we get started do you?"

Kanda let him be and watched the human stand and walk to a set of draws that sat next to the door. While he went through the draws Kanda let his eyes wander around the room. Aside from the bed and the set of draws the room was completely empty. There was a door to his right and from the smell coming from it he could tell it was a bathroom. What on earth did the human do in the room? Did he ever leave? Or did he just spend his time waiting for Lavi to come back to him. It was strange, but Kanda didn't have time to dwell on it as he heard the soft click of a bottle being opened.

He returned his attention back to Allen who was squeezing clear liquid onto his fingers. He set the bottle down and reached his hands up behind him, rubbing the liquid between his cheeks. He didn't take long and was soon making his way back to Kanda. With light touches he spread what remained of the liquid over Kanda's cock. Wiping the remaining liquid off onto the sheets, he climbed back onto the bed and hovered over Kanda once more.

"I promise this will be better," he said.

As simple as that, he leaned back and slide himself down onto Kanda, all the way to the very hilt. He shuddered and breathed deeply while Kanda tried to resist the urge to start thrusting up into him relentlessly. He focused on the face above him. His eyes were closed in a look of concentration and his body shook slightly, his breathing was deep and drawn out. When his eyes fluttered open he peered down at Kanda was the same little smirk.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Completely breathless, Kanda nodded. Raising himself up slowly and sliding back down just as slow, Allen started off at a steady pace. His breathing became heavier and he let his head hang down low, his hands resting on Kanda's chest. He bobbed up and down and rolled his hips and moved in ways Kanda had never even thought of. As the movement got faster, Kanda was finding it harder and harder to control himself. He didn't want to hurt the human, which he knew he was all too capable of if he lost control.

"Kanda," Allen moaned.

Looking up Kanda took in hazy eyes and sweat drenched skin. When he moaned his name again, he lost all control. Snapping, he reached up and grabbed hold of slick warm shoulders, rolling them over so that Kanda was now on top. He moved with unbelievable speed, thrusting in and out at a speed that could be dangerous for a human. He smelt the boys blood and couldn't help himself. Holding the boy down, he savagely bit into his neck, the warm and delectable blood flowing over his tongue and down his throat. He drew in mouthful after mouthful, hearing the human moan loudly with each harsh pull at his neck.

He heard a loud and piercing scream and the body beneath him went taunt, then convulsed. Searing hot liquid spilled onto his chest and with one last long draught of blood, and one deep hard push, Kanda came into warm human flesh. Shuddering from the pleasure, Kanda finally released his hold on the humans neck and licked the wound closed. He lay no top of him unable to move, his body worn out in a way it hadn't been for a long time. He could hear the quiet and quick panting of the human, and the steady, if a little weak, heart beat.

Pulling away, Kanda raised himself on shaky arms, looking down a the human. His body still shuddered, and he seemed to be battling to keep his eyes open. Kanda let his hand run down his chest, collecting sweat and cum as he did. He licked the collection of fluid off his hand, and then the rest of it off the boys chest. After all, ingesting semen was almost the same as ingesting blood. He licked the chest completely clean an then scraped the liquid off his open chest, licking the extra treat off his hand. By the time he was done, Allen was fast asleep, breathing gently.

Kissing pale and unmoving lips, Kanda lay down next to him and pulled the human against his chest. He was a little pale, he had obviously taken too much blood. He felt a little guilty, and wondered if Lavi ever gave the boy such rough treatment. It didn't matter, that was what the human was there for, and by the sounds of his screams he enjoyed it. Curling into the warmth, Kanda let himself drift off into a warm and sated sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kanda soon found himself a fixture at Honey B's, but he didn't visit Allen again. The human made him lose control and he was concerned about the damage he was capable of causing the human. Instead he sat at the bar, drinking wine laced with blood from willing donators. The blood mixed wine helped settle his stomach and calm him. He could taste all the different kinds of blood mixed into wine, but none where as satisfying as that one human. He went to the club, wanting to go to Allen, but being unable to. So he sat at the bar, drinking his wine, knowing he was close by. That was enough for the time being.

He smelt a familiar scent approaching him and let out a groan. It was Lavi's and he could smell Allen on him. He hadn't seen Lavi since the night they had shared Allen and he wasn't really fussed on seeing the man again. It was just too embarrassing thinking about the things they had done together. Lavi was a person he despised, and to think they had shared such intimate moments together was shameful to him. Yet Lavi approached him and he didn't make any attempt to leave.

When Lavi reaching him he pulled on the back of Kanda's hair and pressed their mouths together. Kanda went to struggle until he felt warm liquid flow from Lavi's mouth into his. He recognised the taste instantly, it was Allen's blood. He pressed against Lavi's mouth, lapping at the blood, tracing his tongue around Lavi's mouth in an attempt to get every last drop of that rich blood. When it was gone Kanda tried to pull away, but Lavi's hand kept him in place, forcing he kiss to continue. Their tongues clashed in a fight that neither of them wanted to back down from. Kanda finding the tiniest traces of blood and licking them up.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to hold that there with out swallowing it?" Lavi breathed, braking the kiss.

"His blood is like nothing else," Kanda said, licking any remnants from his lips.

"That was quite a number you did on Allen the other night," Lavi said, pecking Kanda's lips again.

"He's like a drug," Kanda said, pecking him back.

"He said you haven't been too see him since."

"I'm scared of what he'll make me do."

Lavi kissed him again, their tongues clashing again in a fight to see who would lead.

"I trust you with him," Lavi said, pulling away but keeping his hands tangled in Kanda's long hair, "You wouldn't really hurt him."

"I don't know…"

"It's fine. Can you promise me something?"

"What?" Kanda growled, not liking it when Lavi asked something from him.

"If I need you to look after him for a while, will you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just in case, I can't keep him here."

Kanda licked his lips, tasting the small residue of the humans blood.

"Fine." he said at last.

"Good," Lavi kissed him once more, and released his hands from his hair, "Do you want to go see Allen? I'll make sure you don't loose control."

Lavi went to leave. Kanda gulped down the rest of his wine and followed after him, trying not too seem to desperate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kanda always knew in the back of his mind that the good times had to end, that it wouldn't last. The hazy lust filled nights he spent with Lavi and Allen, and sometimes just with Allen, couldn't last. They ended the night Lavi appeared at his door with an unconscious Allen in his arms. He could smell fresh blood coming off the human, but couldn't see any visible wounds. While he wasn't bleeding, there were bruises on his face and arms.

"Kanda," Lavi breathed, pushing his way in, "I need you to look after Allen for a while."

Kanda didn't have time to say anything as Lavi made his way over to the couch and gentle lay Allen down.

"I healed what I could, but I couldn't do any thing for the bruises."

"What the fuck happened?"

"Another vampire at the club decided that he wanted a go. He tried to take Allen by force. I was lucky enough to walk in when I did. Anyway, I can't keep him there anymore, just let him stay here until I find somewhere for him."

"What? Fuck no!"

Lavi spun around and had Kanda slammed against the wall so fast it made his head spin.

"You promised me," Lavi hissed, "I've been sharing him with you the whole time, the least you can do is look after him for a few days."

"FIne," Kanda spat, pulling away.

He went over to the unconscious human and looked down at him.

"Fine," he repeated.

"Thank you," Lavi said, sounding genuinely grateful, "I've got to go deal with things at the club, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

He walked to the door and opened it, pausing before exiting.

"Thanks again," Lavi said hovering at the door, "Look if I don't come back soon enough, he might start acting a little weird, but just try to keep him calm he'll be alright."

With that he left, shutting the door behind him with a snap. Kanda let out a sigh and rubbed his hand over his face. Making his way back over to the couch he took in the sight of the human. He really wasn't in the best of shape. Kanda could almost see the bruises forming as he watch him. His face a mess of purple, blue and black and lumpy in a way that reminded him of a sack of potatoes. He wasn't bleeding anymore but there was still traces of blood mattered in his hair and stuck in the cracks of his lips. There were sure to be broken bones from the looks of him too.

"L-Lavi," Allen murmured, stirring in his sleep.

Kanda had no idea how to deal with a sick human. What did they need? He couldn't remember anymore. He knew they needed some kind of medicine, but didn't know what kind.

"Lavi," he cried again, his eyes fluttering open.

He peeked around and then sat up with a cry.

"Lavi!"

"Um… Lavi's not here," was all Kanda could say.

"W-where is he?" Allen stuttered.

"I don't know."

"I.. I… don't know."

"It's… okay," Kanda said, not knowing how to comfort a human.

He didn't have to wonder much longer as the human fell back to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lavi didn't come back, and Kanda got a full show of what Lavi meant when he said Allen might act a little strange. He started by constantly calling out for Lavi, Kanda just assumed it was because he was in pain and wanted comfort. Things got progressively worse as Allen became more and more sick, all the while calling out for Lavi. When Kanda had to hold the human over a toilet for over an hour while he threw up, he decided it was time to call Lavi and figure out just what the fuck was going on.

With the sounds of Allen's continued retching in the bathroom, Kanda called Lavi. The call rang out three times before Lavi picked up.

"Kanda, I'm really busy right now and I don't have time to play with you." Lavi said when he answered.

"Fuck you!" he hissed, "I don't care what the fuck you're doing, but you dumped a problem on me that I want to be rid of."

"Oh, sick of my little charge are you? Well fuck you, Kanda. You were more than happy to enjoy yourself when he was sane, but once he gets a little out of hand you want to shove him off."

"He's not just a little out of hand asshole."

"Shut the fuck up! You said you would watch him, so fucking watch him."

And then he hung up.

Pissed off, and not use to being shoved off in such a way, Kanda tried to call back to give Lavi a mouthful. When Lavi wouldn't pick up he threw the phone away from him. He wanted to release his anger but with the sound of the retching human still reaching his ears, he shrugged his anger off and went back to the bathroom. Allen was there, slumped over the toilet and panting deeply.

"I just spoke to Lavi," he said from the doorway, "He wont be coming."

Allen slowly slid himself off of the toilet and onto the floor. He raised himself to hands and knees and slowly started to crawl his way to the door. His skin was so pale, his eyes seemed to gleam and bile dribbled from the corners of his mouth. He didn't realise it until seeing Allen drag himself across the floor on shaking limbs, but he had seen similar symptoms before. A drug addict in the midst of withdrawal, that was what Allen was.

"Please," Allen croaked, raising a shaky hand to grip at Kanda's slacks, "I… need… Lavi."

Kanda shook Allen's hand free from his leg and knelt on the floor. He gripped the humans shoulders and pulled him up to look in his eyes.

"What the fuck did Lavi do to you? What did he give you?"

"He, gave me something only, he could give me," Allen slurred, letting his head slump against Kanda's chest, "But you can give it to me too… If you want to."

Allen clamped his teeth down on Kanda's neck and bit down hard enough to break flesh on a human. Realising what the human wanted, Kanda shoved him away so hard that his head smacked against the tiles of the bathroom wall. He slumped to the floor, unconscious, and Kanda felt the full realisation of what Lavi had done to the human.

There were crimes amongst vampires. Killing one of there own was the biggest, just below that, but just as heinous, was feeding vampire blood to a human. Humans could become addicted to vampire blood in an instant, one drop was all it took. It could turn a human into a mindless slave, willing to do anything for the person who had provide them with the addictive blood. Allen had obviously been fed draughts of it, and for who knows how long. He was going through the worst kind of withdrawal., and Kanda had to deal with it.

He thought briefly about giving Allen some of his blood, just to shut him up, but then he would be as equally guilty as Lavi. The other side of it was trying to get Allen sane and weened off the drug. Both were as equally as tedious, neither of which he wanted to deal with. The lesser of the two evils was to wait and watch, take care of Allen while he rid the vampire blood from his system. He was unconscious and Kanda knew what he had to do. He needed to supply the human with food, water and medicine, and help him get over the want.

Setting out, he went to buy the human more than he could ever need.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I hate you," Allen said, accepting a spoonful of soup at the same time.

"I hate you too," Kanda said, dipping the spoon in and bring up another spoonful of soup.

The human was too weak to feed himself, and in the midst of his withdrawal had turn into something truly unbearable to Kanda. He was use to the pleasing and submissive creature. Now he was brash, aggressive and hate filled. Kanda put it down to the withdrawal and left it at that. He was sick of having to care for the human, but didn't want him to waste away at the same time.

"I hate you," he said again.

"Like wise."

"I despise you. You piece of shit."

"Once again like wise," he said shoving another spoon full into defiant lips.

"You disgust me," he spat.

"What did I do to earn such hatred?" Kanda asked, stirring the soup, "If it wasn't for me you would be dead right now."

"You used me, fucked me, took my blood."

"If I recall at the time you were very willing."

"Because I was fucked up on vampire blood. Couldn't you tell, couldn't you taste it in my blood."

Kanda set the bowl down on the floor and resisted the urge to strangle the human.

"Despite what movies and novels say, I cannot taste vampire blood in a humans. You know what vampire blood tastes like to me? Nothing. If there was a way for us to feed off of each other we would have done it. It's only human blood that keeps us alive. "

He picked the bowl up off the floor and shoved another spoonful into his mouth.

"Just like you need this… stuff… you can't live off water alone."

"I still hate you."

"There was no way for me to know. There are plenty of humans willing to please vampires, I thought you were one of them."

Kanda brought the spoon up again only for the human to turn away.

"You know he did this to me," he said, raising a shaking and weak hand to his bruised face.

"He beat you?"

"Yes, he did this, but what I meant," he said, tracing the scar on his face, "Was this."

His hand dropped, too weak to stay up on it's own accord.

"I'd never met him before, I was walking home. I was just walking home and he attacked me. He carved this shit into my face and then bit his wrist. You have no idea what it was like. It was instant pleasure. I could feel my mind being locked away. I only felt the need for pleasure and more blood. That's why I hate him, and you. He took my life and you helped, I want my life back, and… oh shit, I want that blood."

He rolled around on the bed and managed to push himself up, his arms shaking as he did.

"You can give me some can't you?" he begged, "Please, just a drop."

"No."

"Please, just one drop."

Kanda pulled away, knowing what the human could get like. He was going into another struggle, another bout of withdrawal.

"Calm down," Kanda said, pushing him into the mattress, "Stop and think."

"I can't, I just need a drop, just one."

"No," Kanda said, forcefully, shoving him down once again, "Stop, think about your life, the one I stole."

"My life?" he gasped.

"What did you do? Before the blood."

"I was at University," he gasped, trying to free himself.

"What did you study?"

"I was on a scholarship, a music major, I was poor, a scholarship was my only chance."

"Was that all you studied?"

"No, I studied English history… Oh God, Kanda, just give me one drop."

"No, what was your instrument of choice?"

"I played piano, but I also played the harpsichord, guitar, violin and cello. I liked string instruments."

"Why did you study English history?"

"Because…" he squirmed again, trying to free himself, "Because, I don't know, it seemed interesting."

"Why?" Kanda asked, holding him down.

"I don't know," he sobbed.

"What piece was your favourite on piano?"

Through the night Kanda kept the human from struggling and asked him question after question in an attempt to distract him from his need.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Kanda?"

Kanda tuned to see Allen stepping out from the bathroom. He was cleaned and dressed, and for the first time in weeks he was clear headed.

He stepped out, looking some what shy and hesitant.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But I still can't forgive you."

"I know," Kanda said gruffly, turning away from him.

"I'd like to go back to my life now."

"Are you ready?"

"I'm positive."

Turning around to face him for the first time, Kanda took in the young human. He felt so guilty looking at him, but he had to make sure the human was completely free of his addiction. He pulled a small knife from his pocket, something he was keeping there for such an occasion. Taking the knife he slashed it across his wrist, grimacing only slightly as the blood began to flow. He held it out, and locked eyes with the human. He took note of Allen's widening eyes and the way his heart beat increased. He took a step forward and Kanda readied himself. But then he took a step back, bringing his hands to his face and turning away.

"I'm over it," he said, stepping back further.

"Good," Kanda said.

He brought his bleeding wrist to his mouth and licked the wound clean, sealing it closed.

"Are you worried about Lavi?" Allen asked.

"I'll deal with him. Hopefully he'll see just how stupid he has been. You get back to your life."

"Or what's left of it," Allen mumbled, "I still don't forgive you, but thank you, for helping me."

"Whatever, just get on with it."

With a grateful smile, Allen opened the door to let himself out.

"I wont tell any one, about you, or the other vampires."

"Why not?" Kanda scoffed.

"I've just been freed from imprisonment, I don't want to end up locked in a looney bin."

"What will you tell you're friends and family?" Kanda asked.

"I don't have either, so I should be able to slip back into the system. Even if it's been over a year… I don't know about my scholarship though."

He opened the door and stepped out. Closing the door behind him he let out a sigh of relief. He was free at last, able to live his life as he pleased. Turning around he saw a flash of movement and a sharp pain in his neck.

"Wha… What?" he managed to push out.

He felt the blood being pulled from his neck and with each deep draw from his neck he became weaker, sliding down to sit limply on the floor.

"It's alright," the vampire above him said, "I've come to get you, I'll give you what you want."

"N-no, " he breathed as he was lifted up and carried away.

All too soon he found himself lying on his back in a horribly familiar blank room.

"I'm sorry I left you so long. But I was so busy."

Scared and traumatised eyes looked up and saw familiar red hair and evil green glowing eyes.

"No, don't, just let me… just let me live!" he cried out.

"Let you live? That's just so unfair."

Lavi leaned back and bit at his wrist, a trail of blood quickly flowing from the wound.

"Have a drink," he said, pushing the bleeding wrist to his lips.

Allen clenched his mouth tightly shut, not wanting what was offered to him. Lavi withdrew his hand and hit him across the face, hard enough to break his nose. He gasped in pain and when he gasped, Lavi raised his bleeding wrist and let the blood fall into his mouth. The moment the blood touched his tongue his whole body convulsed. It was pure pleasure, better than any orgasm and it was trickling down his throat.

He moaned at the taste and drew the wrist closer.

"That's better, " Lavi sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_If you're interested in part two of this little two-shot. Please leave a review, other wise, I might not be able to bring myself to type the last bit._

_*smirks*_


	2. Chapter 2

From the moment he smelt the blood he knew he was too late. After Allen left the apartment he went to change the bedding Allen had been using. He had only pulled the first sheet off when he caught Lavi's scent. By the time he reached the bedroom door he smelt Allen's blood, almost tasted it on his tongue. As he made his way to the front door he knew he was too late. The smell was still strong but moving away from him. Opening the front door, he inhaled deeply, catching the mixed scents along with all the other smells of the world. He trained his eyes on one spot where the smell was the strongest.

Two small droplets of blood stained the carpet, still wet.

Not knowing what to do, Kanda let his instincts take over. He ran after the scent, letting out his vampiric abilities like he rarely did. Running through the streets following the dual scents, the fact that he was too late becoming more and more evident. Lavi was far older and so much faster, and the wind was quickly pushing away the smell and making tracking harder and harder. Pushing his abilities to the limit he ran as fast as he could, becoming a blur to people that would never be noticed.

Twisting and turning in the streets, he realised that Lavi was possibly trying to get rid of him. But he was moving so fast, and Kanda doubted that the human he had, Allen, knew what was going on around him.

He suddenly lost the scent at a busy cross roads. The mass of cars going back and forth sent the smell to no where as it was mixed with the car exhaust and he was distracted by the honking of horns and the revving of engines.

"Shit," he cursed to himself.

He'd lost them, and had no idea what Lavi was thinking. The only place he could think to look was Honey B's, but he doubted Lavi would go there. He must have cut ties with the place when he beat Allen half to death and dumped the human on him. Then again, Lavi was a very old vampire, with a clan history of influence. A few threats from the strong Bookman clan and the lure of money and power in the right places, and he could do anything. Figuring it was his best bet, and the fact that he wasn't far from the place lead Kanda back to Honey B's, the place where it all started.

As he approached the place he knew he had made the right choice. It was faint, but he could smell Lavi's scent all of the place, and it was recent. Among the stench of the other vampires and the humans the populated the place, he smelt Allen's blood. He made his way into the club. There was the usual crowd, always the same but never the same people. There were groups of young men, that were loud as the drank and call out lurid comments to the dancers. Most of them not meaning the comments they made, but simply trying to look manly in front of their friends. There were the few females that were either there from the cheap drinks of to discover their sexuality. Then there were the older men, the ones that everyone thought creepy as they sat at the stage and tipped the dancers. Most of them were just there because they had no where else to go, and liked receiving some kind of attention. The cheap drinks didn't help much.

Kanda ignored the patrons and made his way to the bar. He didn't know if he had good luck or bad luck as he sat down at the counter and the tender turned out to be the door man he had come across before. He was the young, high driven, vampire he had pushed himself by more than a few times.

"Haven't seen you here for awhile," he said, leaning on the counter in front of Kanda.

"I'd like number 43," Kanda said, knowing the secret code. Number 43 meant wine with and AB positive, it was one of the more expensive drinks.

It was obvious to Kanda that the man was nervous, and his eyes kept flitting around everywhere, never focusing on one thing and avoiding Kanda's face completely. Kanda would be the first to admit, if anyone dared ask him, that he still kept a lot of human mannerisms. But the vampire in front of him looked ridiculous, with the way he looked around and the way his hands couldn't quite grasp anything. He knew the vampire was young, but Kanda doubted the man was even twenty years old.

"Here you are," he said setting the glass on the counter, "That's twenty-five fifty."

"It's on the house," Kanda said, picking up the glass. He threw the thick liquid back and swallowed it in one go. He got an immediate rush and he felt it helped him to look more intimidating. Licking the red brown liquid from his lips he set the glass back down on the counter

"How old are you?" Kanda asked, locking eyes with the vampire in a way he couldn't look away from.

"I'm twenty six," he said, not missing a beat.

"I didn't mean how old your body is, how old are you really?" Kanda growled.

The vampire gulped, another human mannerism that he didn't need.

"I'm thirteen," he said.

Kanda didn't know whether to scoff or be shocked. He knew the vampire was young, but he didn't know he was that young, he was just a baby. He didn't even know how to walk or feed himself properly by vampire standards..

"I'm four hundred and sixty seven years old," Kanda said.

Sure he added a few years, or decades, but the young one would never know that he was only four hundred and thirty three.

The young vampire visibly gulped, something else he didn't have to do anymore. Kanda never realised how annoying human mannerisms were in vampires. He didn't mind them when a human was doing them, like Allen. But when a vampire did them it aggravated him.

"Would you like another drink?" he gulped.

"If you would," Kanda said, enjoying the fear.

The drink was poured and when he set it down on the counter, Kanda grabbed his hand before he managed to let go of the glass.

"Do you know what someone my age can do to someone like you?" Kanda said, moving forward so that they were face to face.

The vampire shook his head.

"I can pull your arms off, slowly, and you'll feel every second of it. I can break a limp, wait for it to heal and break it again. I can contort all of your limps and snap muscle like scissors cutting a thread."

To make his point Kanda twisted the hand he held. It was just a slight movement to him, like flicking his hair out of his eyes. The slight movement was enough to snap the bone in the young vampires wrist. He could see the tremors of pain travel up his arm and spread across his face. To his credit the young one clenched his teeth and managed to contain any sounds of pain.

"W-what do you-u w-want?" he managed to ask.

"Have you seen Lavi here today?" he asked.

"No," he said quickly.

He said it too quickly, he was obviously lying. To prove his point further, Kanda twisted the vampires arm even further, grinding broken bone against broken bone. While he was at it he pulled and dislocated the his elbow. He got a small gasp of pain that time around and grinned.

"Shall I ask you again?" Kanda said, "I can do so many things to you without anyone knowing. Your bones will heal, but that doesn't mean I can't make you feel the worst pain."

To make his point even further than previously he wrenched his arm once again, dislocating his shoulder.

"Do you know what a broken femur feels like? I can tell you it's more excruciating," Kanda smirked, enjoying the rush he felt putting the young one in his place, "So, have you seen Lavi?"

"He's in the same room with that human," he gasped.

"Take me there, let me through," Kanda said, jerking his arm once more for good measure just to make sure.

He let go of the vampires arm and stood up, throwing back the forgotten drink.

"Let's go," he said, putting the glass back down, glaring.

"This way," the young one said, practically running from behind the bar, so fast that he almost didn't keep up his human appearance.

Kanda followed the scared vampire to a guarded door, the vampire's arm hanging loose by his side. The guard was human and they were easily able to slip by, the vampire almost stuttering as he pushed his way passed. The moment the door clicked shut behind them, Kanda grabbed the vampire and slammed him against the wall. He went limp in an instant as multiple bones broke. Kanda let him drop to the floor and walked on wards.

He was use to it, the humans hanging out of doorways and offering him things. He ignored them all and made his way through familiar hallways to a familiar room. As he approached the room again he smelt the scents he had lost earlier. Allen was in that room, but so was Lavi.

Allen was there, that was all that mattered. He needed to get that human out and away from Lavi. Not just for the humans sake but for Lavi's. Even Lavi's power and influence wouldn't be enough to get him out of the trouble he would be in if anyone found out he was feeding a human his blood. Lavi was old, older than him. He was the the only constant in Kanda's crazy immortal life, he was the sanest thing. He hated to admit it, but he needed Lavi, and he wanted that human to live a human life. He wanted Allen to live a life he himself never had a chance to live. He wanted Allen to grow old, make mistakes that he would learn from. He wanted Allen to finish university, get a respectable job, pay bills, raise a family and die whether from old age or from cancer or disease he didn't care, as long as he died human. How he wanted Allen to die from an old and fulfilled life. Not from abuse and the drug that was vampire blood.

Arriving at the old familiar door, Kanda was filled with determination. He could set Lavi straight, he could let Allen live his life.

He opened the door.

"Hey, Kanda," Lavi said immediately.

He was straddling Allen, running his hands up and down his naked chest. The human, Allen, was wearing nothing but his underwear and was pressing himself against Lavi's touch. Kanda could tell immediately that he had the vampire blood back in his system.

"Kanda," Allen said through half lidded eyes, "I was hoping you would come by."

Kanda took in his gaze, he was drugged for sure, but there was no way to tell. He didn't look like some one strung up on a drug, just someone lost in the midst of lust and pleasure. The submissive and pleasing look on Allen's face use to give Kanda an instant erection, now it made him angry. The time he had spent weening the human off the blood was destroyed in an instant. All the words they exchanged, the hours Kanda had spent force feeding him, and then holding him over a toilet while his body rejected the food, all gone. The human he had once been, that personality that was new to him but he couldn't help but like, all gone. In it's place was something that wasn't real, he wasn't Allen, he was something else, and that something was wrong.

He was angry, and Lavi was the one that was going to be no the receiving end of it.

"What is wrong with you?" he screamed.

He grabbed Lavi by the shoulder and pulled him off the bed. It felt satisfying to pull Lavi from the bed, but some part of him knew it was only because Lavi let him that he was able to do it. If he wanted Lavi could be as unlovable as a bronze statue.

"Calm down, Yuu," Lavi said with a laugh.

"Don't call me that!"

"There's the Yuu I remember! Good to have you back."

As much as he was disgusted by human mannerisms in vampires lately, he did the first thing that popped into his head. He punched Lavi. It wasn't much different from hitting a slab of concrete. Lavi didn't even seem to notice the hit, but Kanda felt bones snap in his hand and an unpleasant sensation travelled up his arm. Lavi remained unfazed, the same stupid smile on his face that in a way said 'happy to see you!'. Kanda had to contain a grunt of pain. Even thought it would heal quickly, that didn't mean it wasn't painful.

"Something wrong, Yuu?" Lavi said.

Composing himself, Kanda withdrew his fist and tried not to let the pain show. He could already feel the bones knitting back together, which in it's own way was still painful.

"You do know how stupid you are being don't you?" Kanda asked through clenched teeth.

Lavi expression remained blank as he spoke.

"I don't care," he said.

"What?"

"I don't care, about the laws." And his face changed, back to the overly happy idiot he always was. "I mean, holy shit, Kanda! Have you seen what a human can do?" Spinning around he sat back on the bed and then patted the space beside him.

"Come on, Allen, sit up."

Kanda didn't miss the tone he used, like he was talking to a beloved pet. Which is exactly what Allen was to Lavi, a beaten in and trained pet. Allen complied and sat up, rubbing up again Lavi.

"See this?" Lavi said with a smile, pointing at Allen's face. "Isn't it amazing the colours humans turn?"

He traced his fingers under the human's eyes, which were blue and purple from bruising. Continuing down he came to the swollen nose that was obviously broken. He tweaked it which got a small jolt out of Allen. He wasn't angry, but instead turned to Lavi with a smile.

"Isn't it interesting," Lavi said softly, "That we can heal cuts with our saliva, but we can't heal things like bruises and broken bones." He continued to run his fingers under the humans eyes, "Did you know it's a self preservation kind of thing. We've evolved so that we don't leave a mark on them, so we wont be hunted down. Isn't it interesting that vampire continue to evolve, despite when they were turned. We all developed the healing ability. Did you know when I first turned I couldn't heal. I mean God! Feeding was such a bloody mess back then."

Lavi chuckled at the end of the statement and Kanda for the first time wondered how old Lavi truly was. He knew he was old, but with statements like that, Kanda found himself lost. He himself had been reborn with the healing ability.

"It's just like how the older we get, the faster and the stronger we get. It's interesting isn't it? But not as interesting as this." He leaned in and kissed the humans bruised eye. Allen laughed and leaned in closer to Lavi.

"And this," Lavi continued, rolling his hand down the scar on Allen's face, "Look at how they do this. Their bodies heal so strangely. There's always some kind of mark left behind, I wish my body could hold these kind of things. Oh! And then there are the colours he turns when he's having sex! I didn't know one thing could turn so many different shades! And the things his body does! Remember the way that he sweated when we were with him."

"I remember the way he sweated while vomiting from withdrawal," Kanda spat.

"Sickness?" Lavi said, "I haven't seen that, I'll have to try that on him one day."

While Lavi talked he trailed his hands up and down and over the humans body. Allen didn't seem to care, he looked to be enjoying it, but Kanda knew better. That wasn't him. And looking at the human closely, made him look at Lavi closer. He had snapped, the unending years of immortality and never taking to the sleep had finally gotten to Lavi. When vampires got bored, they usually ended up killing themselves doing something stupid. Lavi had done something worse. He had ensnared a human and feed him his blood. Kanda figured that Lavi could no longer remember life as a human. He had some how developed a strange fascination with them, like a Scientist discovering a new species.

"You've snapped," Kanda said.

"Maybe…But I don't think so, I'm just curious. I need to learn more," he turned to Kanda.

He was an undead creature, but for the first time to Kanda, he truly looked dead.

"I wonder what colour he'll turn, if I do this?" Lavi said, raising his hands and wrapping them easily around the human's neck.

"That's enough!" Kanda yelled rushing forward.

He pushed himself to use his senses and abilities, hoping he could make Lavi let go. But Lavi just arched up and grabbed him around the neck.

"I already know what happens when I do this to a vampire," Lavi said.

He squeezed, but with no need for air it simple hurt like someone was squeezing his wrist. Then Lave jerked his hand to the side, and Kanda felt the bones in his neck break, a spasm of pain, and then his limbs flopped down useless. He couldn't move them, he couldn't speak, all his could move were his eyes.

"It'll be alright, your bones will heal," Lavi said, laying him down gently onto the carpeted floor. "I want you to see this. Allen, lay down on the bed, but let your head hang over the edge of the bed. I want you to look at Kanda. Okay?"

"Alright," Allen said, doing as he was told.

He lay back on the bed with his head hanging off the edge of the bed, looking Kanda straight in the eye. He had a little smile on his face and in no way seemed perturbed by what was going on around him. Lavi positioned himself on the bed, straddling the human and sitting on his stomach. He traced a finger on the pale flesh, and then clamped his hands around his neck. He started to squeeze and Allen's face started to turn a red that got deeper and deeper as he continued.

"Isn't it amazing?" Lavi said, "If I squeeze any harder, I'll break his neck, but it wont heal. I wonder what it's like? What do you think, Yuu?"

Kanda could do nothing but glare at him. He felt a small painful twitch in his right hand, the bones in his neck finally starting to heal. He focused on his healing bones, feeling that he could he could make them heal faster. A gargling choked sound interrupted Kanda's concentration. He turned his attention back to Lavi and the human. The whole time Lavi had been choking him he hadn't moved or made a noise. Now he was protesting and trying to push Lavi away with shaky arms.

"isn't that interesting," Lavi said, realising him.

Allen started coughing, trying to draw breath but choking on each desperate breath. Lavi rolled off the bed and squatted down on the floor to look more closely at Allen's face. Allen's panicked eyes glanced around him and focused on Lavi. He became distressed and attempted to move his weak body away from the vampire.

"This is so interesting!" Lavi yelled.

He ran over to Kanda's limp body and hauled him up under the arms. Kanda attempted to growl and managed to flex his fingers. Lavi hauled him over to the wall and sat Kanda up against it, making sure his head sat upright. He then sat down next to Kanda and looked at the still struggling human.

"You see what's happening here, Yuu? He's already managed to rid some of the effects of the blood. He must have built up a resistant to the blood when you managed to clean it from his system. But I have to wonder if it's just my blood he's built a resistance to? I mean, after being fed my blood for so long it's no wonder. After time a human needs more and more of a drug to make it affective, but when it stopped and he became clean of it, it's like his resistance tripled. I've got to try something though, sit still for a minute."

Lave stood up and made his way over the chest of draws by the door. It didn't take him long to pull out a syringe and walk back over to Kanda.

"This wont hurt at all!" Lavi said with a smirk, "Not like you can feel anything anyway. How's that going by the way? I saw some movement back in your hands, don't trouble yourself though, it'll be a while because you'll be up and walking."

_'That's what you think,'_ Kanda thought, while Lavi jammed the syringe into his arm and withdrew his blood.

"Let's see what Allen thinks of your blood?"

Lavi jumped back onto the bed with glee. Allen tried to shrink away and bat his useless fists at Lavi. Pinning him to the bed easily Lavi held the syringe up and took aim.

"No! Don't!" Allen gasped, struggling uselessly.

Lavi smiled, grabbed Allen's jaw and squeezed forcing his mouth open. He let the edge of the needle hover over his tongue and then pressed down, the blood squirting along his tongue and slid down his throat. As always the effect was instant. Allen let out a deep content sigh, his body shaking with pleasure before relaxing and lying back on the bed. He started to pant and looked like he was melting into the bed.

"All better now?" Lavi whispered, setting the used needle aside.

Lavi rested his palm against Allen's cheek, who nodded and leaned into the touch. Leaning down he kissed him gently, before leaning back to look at his serene face.

"I think he likes your blood more than mine. I wonder why that is? Is it because you're younger? Different back ground? Maybe it's your diet? What do you think, Yuu? Oh I forgot you can't ta-" Lavi stopped talking, because as he turned to talk to Kanda he wasn't slumped against the wall anymore.

"Yuu?" he asked.

"Don't underestimate me," Kanda hissed.

Grabbing Lavi by the back of the neck he slammed him into the wall that was solid brick. Before he had time to recover, he grabbed him by the back of the shirt and threw him through the door and out into the hallway. Rushing out the door, Kanda grabbed him and started to throw him back and forth against the walls and windows.

"You're so strong when your angry!" Lavi called out, seemingly unfazed about being thrown around, and the small cuts that were beginning to show on his face and hands.

Kanda growled and moved along, bashing Lavi against every surface available. He reached the fire escape, opened the door and threw Lavi straight up to the next floor.

"As fun as this is Kanda, do you really think you can hurt me?" Lavi asked, pushing himself up.

Kanda didn't answer just increased his speed, pushing Lavi up the stairs, grabbing his head and smashing it into the metal hand rail.

"Oww, that one actually hurt," Lavi laughed.

Slowly making his way up the stairs, the two burst out onto the roof.

"What now?" Lavi asked, a cool trail of blood running down his face from cuts that had already healed, "There's no where to go from here and I'm getting a little bored now."

He pulled himself from Kanda's grip and swiped at the blood, looking at it slightly amused.

"I haven't bleed for awhile, but really Kanda, you can't do more than this. You know you can't kill me right?"

"I know," Kanda said, preparing himself, "But I can fuck you up."

Lavi laughed, and Kanda charged, pushing his body. He didn't grab Lavi again, instead he pushed him. Lavi flew away from him, a stupid smile on his face, until he sailed off the edge of the building and started to fall. He looked shocked for a second, but smiled again before disappearing from view. Kanda heard the sick slapping sound of flesh hitting the ground and turned back around, racing back the way he had come. The fall wouldn't kill Lavi, but it was still hurt for someone of his age. He gave himself about ten minutes before he was able to move again. Ten minutes to get Allen, and run as far away as possible. He would have to hid for awhile, take Allen with him. He just knew that Lavi got away from Allen, he'd snap out of it, maybe realise and take to the sleep for awhile. He couldn't let Lavi go on like that, and he couldn't let Allen continue to be tortured.

The smell of vomit and bile assaulted Kanda's senses and he rounded back into Allen's partially destroyed room. Allen was leaning over the bed, red bile dripping from his mouth and a pile of it on the floor in from of him.

"Kanda?" Allen croaked, "I tried to, get rid of it."

"We have to go," Kanda said, running forward and picking the human up. He wrinkled his noise at the smell and blocked off his smell. With the human securely in his arms he ran from the building, pushing his legs to move faster than ever before. To give themselves the best chances he would have to get rid of their scent, giving Lavi nothing to follow. He headed for the river, rushing to the banks and diving in the water. He heard Allen gasp at the shock of the water. Moving the human around, he made him to sit on his back, the human clinging to his back weakly. He pushed through the water faster than a human, but still to slow for his liking.

Even in the dead of night there were still a few boats moving around that annoyed Kanda. He had to dart out of there way with out be seen, while moving through the sluggish and off smelling water. Kanda pushed away thoughts of sewerage, fish faeces and the decomposing bodies of murder and suicide. The water was disgusting, but that was the point of it all. The disgusting, oil laced water, would throw odd their scent. And to make sure that Lavi couldn't find them, Kanda swam and drifted down stream, slowly pushing himself to the opposite shore at the same time.

When he was far enough down stream, he pushed harder to the opposite shore and clung to a large storm water drain. The first thing he did when gripping the drain was grab Allen and throw him, gently, into the large circular drain. When Allen was some what safely into the the large tunnel, trickling stagnant water, he pulled himself up and rested against the curved walls.

Since he didn't have breath, he didn't have to stop and collect. The human was the problem. He was gasping and retching, leaning to the side and making the motions but never really throwing up. Kanda turned to him and wondered what to do. Apparently patting them on the back was the way to go. He didn't see how this would help but he attempted it anyway. He thumped the human on the back repeatedly which just jolted the human further forward. He didn't know if it was his thumping that helped, but eventually the human stopped coughing and retching. Instead his started to shiver, and Kanda was reminded about how the human was in nothing but a pair of underwear.

He pulled off his soaking jacket and handed it to the human. Yeah it was cold and wet, but at least he wouldn't be in his underwear anymore. The human reached out to grab it with shaking hands and managed to wrap it around his frame.

"T-thanks," he said through chattering teeth.

Kanda nodded and then tried his best to get comfortable against the jagged brick wall.

"H-how long are w-we goin-ing to b-be here?" Allen managed to stutter.

"I don't know, until I think Lavi gives up, maybe until day break. If that happens we'll have to hide in the tunnels."

The end of his sentence was cut off by the sounds of retching as Allen turned to his side and threw up stringy red bile.

"Shit," he said, spitting out globs of bile, "When this is all over, I'm moving to the other side of the country and becoming a health freak. I never want to be sick even again."

"At least you've got something to look forward too," Kanda added, thinking he was being helpful.

"I hate being sick," Allen said as he shivered.

They didn't speak again, and like Kanda said, the sun rose and they retreated deeper into the tunnels to hide from the world for the day. The coat had dried but Allen still felt cold, and embarrassed about having nothing more than underpants on. He had vomited a few more times, or attempted to, his stomach unable to bring up anything other than stomach acid. He started thinking about all the things he wanted to do. Getting into bed was a big one. Eating a hot thick stew, with lots of potatoes and carrots cooked to perfection, was up there was well. Coming to a close third, was putting on his warm flannel winter PJ's. It was the small thoughts that allowed him to got to sleep. Even if he was in the pitch black, leaning up against a vampire that had done horrible things to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wake up!" Kanda hissed.

"What?" Allen grumbled.

"Lavi's here, I can smell him."

"Shit," Allen hissed, becoming fully aware instantly.

He reluctantly curled up closer to Kanda, hoping that the vampire could protect him. Given time to adjust he could see some of the dark tunnel they were hiding in, but not enough.

"Where is he?" Allen asked.

He found himself checking that the jacket was buttoned up properly, and was cursing slightly that his legs were bare.

"I don't know, he's close, I can smell him, and I can hear him, but he's moving too fast."

"Why can't you find him?" Allen said desperately clinging to his arm, his own eyes darting around, trying to find the vampire that had ruined his life.

"He's too old, he's way more advanced. I'm just beginning to realise just how advanced."

"You wouldn't believe how advanced," Kanda heard Lavi whisper in his ear.

He turned to face the voice and in turn felt a horrible burning in his stomach. Looking down he saw a knife lodge in his stomach, looking up to the hand that held it he caught sight of Lavi's smiling face.

"Hello, Kanda," he said.

Then he pulled the knife up, slicing through Kanda's flesh and organs so deeply that he felt the tip of the knife scrap against his spinal cord.

"I wont kill you," Lavi said, still smiling as he pulled the knife out.

Kanda couldn't stand on his own with the amount of blood spilling out of him. He only remained standing because Lavi was holding him up.

"I can't kill you," Lavi said, chocked almost. "If I killed you I would kill myself. But please, just lay still while I take care of the problem."

Lavi let go of Kanda and let him fall to the ground. Kanda tried to pull himself up, but was too weak He had to lay and watch as Lavi approached Allen who was pushing his way back on his hands.

"D-don't," Kanda managed to say. He was focusing as hard as he could, trying to force his body to knit his broken flesh back together faster.

"He was just a bit of fun," Lavi said, continuing to approach the human, "I know what I did was stupid, but if I get rid of the problem, it'll be alright. Besides, he's coming between us. I can't let a human come between us."

"D-do you even k-know what you're talking about?" Kanda hissed, pressing his hands to the rapidly healing wound.

Lavi turned back to face him, blood tears rolling down his face.

"I love you," Lavi whispered.

_'Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!'_ Kanda thought, whilst trying to stand. He needed to be whole again.

Before he was strong enough to stand, Lavi grabbed the human by the neck, pulled him up and jammed the knife deep in his chest. He didn't cry out, or do anything too dramatic. His eyes just widened in shock and he chocked slightly as he attempted to draw in breath. He whimpered once and then dropped to the ground, knife still firmly lodge in his chest. There wasn't as much blood escaping from the wound as Lavi would have thought.

"Even in death you human's amaze me," Lavi said with wide eyes.

Lavi suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck, and all his limbs went numb.

"Don't worry," Kanda said in a mocking tone. "Your spinal cord will heal in a bit."

He let go, Lavi's limp body falling to the ground with wide eyes.

He knelt down by the human and assessed the damage. There was nothing he could do and he knew it, the knife was lodged in his chest to the hilt, and blood was pouring out steadily. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed, another human gesture he thought. He almost felt the need to cry, he had just wanted the human to live. He wanted the human to age, gain wrinkles, get a pot belly, go through ups and downs. He wanted him to fall in love, fall out of love and back in again. He wanted the human to have children, grow old and have grandchildren. Everything he was denied when being exposed to the darker side of the world. He had someone once, a woman, he couldn't even remember her name, but how he wished he had grown old with her.

He glanced back at Lavi who was twitching slightly. Even after everything he couldn't bring himself to kill him. Lavi had committed enough crimes that Kanda could get away with his murder easily. But he didn't want to kill him, it was strange. Lavi annoyed him constantly for centuries, and he often thought about killing him. When presented with the opportunity he couldn't do it.

He turned back to the human when he heard a sob. He was crying, Allen was crying, for his life and for the pain. His hands were raised and curled into claws around the knife. Like he was daring himself to grab the knife and pull it out, but he was in too much pain to do so. He didn't have long left, Kanda could tell by the colour of his face, and the fact that he was now kneeling in the blood.

"I-just- wanted- to… li…live," Allen sobbed as the tears slid down the side of his face to soak into his hair.

Similar tracks slid down from the corners of his mouth and dampened his hair, but they were red and turned his hair a bright pink.

He sobbed and reached around desperately, grabbing onto Kanda's wrist and holding on tight enough to even hurt him. He was fading fast, and Lavi would be able to move again soon. He had to make a decision. Let the human die, or maybe, turn him. He didn't want Allen's life snuffed out just yet. It was a different kind of life, but he was still somewhat living. Kanda had never turned any one in his near four and a had centuries of living. And it was that thought that made his decision for him. Because he was selfish, and he was bored, maybe having a fledgling would be interesting.

So he bit into his wrist deeply and waiting for the right moment. He had to wait until the human had just died to turn him properly. The moment the death rattle sounded was when Kanda had to drip the blood down his throat. No one knew why that was the perfect moment to turn one, but it had been done the same way for centuries. While he waited he gripped Allen's hand and let him squeeze back. He was scared, his eyes wide and the tears pouring out. If Kanda's heart beat, it would have jolted looking at the human. He was so desperate to live, and the knowledge that his life was about to end had him so terrified.

And then the moment happened, his eyes went blank. He panted a few times and Kanda held his bleeding wrist at the ready.

"A-Ahhhhhh."

He stopped moving and his head flopped to the side. Kanda quickly drew his head back up, the skin already noticeably cooler, and let his wrist hover over his slightly open mouth. The blood dripped into his mouth, but also hit his cheeks and his lips, rolling down his chin and dripping onto his neck. Kanda had to re-bite he wrist a few times as the wound began to heal. Every time he held the freshly bleeding wrist over the non responsive mouth he hoped he wasn't just a second too late. Maybe he was suppose to give him the blood during the death rattle, not after it.

"Shit," Kanda hissed.

But just as he said it, the once human body jolted and started to convulse. Kanda pulled his wrist away and let the wound heal. He watched on as the body seemed to have an epileptic fit, the knife popping out of his chest and the wound healing. The fit went on for a full minute before he stopped and went limp. And that was when the screaming started. Screams load enough to burst blood vessels and ruin vocal chords. It was then that Lavi managed to heal himself and stand up.

"What have you done?" Lavi said into Kanda's ear.

Too shocked at the transformation in front of him, Kanda didn't reply. He didn't remember his own turning being anything like what was in front of him, but then again that was more than four centuries again.

"I'll take care of it before he turns completely," Lavi said moving towards the human.

Spinning around, Kanda grabbed Lavi and slammed him against the wall, his grip so tight he tore fabric.

"Don't you dare!" Kanda hissed, "Don't you think you've committed enough crimes! If you kill my fledgling I will get you done. He's mine now, you can't decide what to do with him anymore. He's mine."

"But, Kanda, he's coming between us," Lavi said.

"There is no us!" Kanda roared above the continued screams.

"But…"Lavi started.

Kanda cut him off by throwing him away and turning back to the human.

"For God's sake," Kanda said kneeling back down beside the fledgling, "Go get so sleep."

Feeling defeated, and utterly miserable,Lavi walked away. He walked the tunnels, not caring where he was going. Reaching an old and unused tunnel from centuries earlier, when Lavi was still old, he lay down. He took Kanda's advice and went to sleep, not planning on waking up for at least four decades.

Kanda sat by his screaming fledgling, watching as his tore at his skin with hardened nails. The scratches couldn't heal fast enough before new ones were formed. He scratched and tore at his skin and tore the jacket to shreds. It went on for hours. Kanda even left for a while, wondering where Lavi went and checking what time it was. He returned in time to see Allen go through the final stages. By then he was completely painted red with dried blood. He let out one more tremendous scream before falling limp. Kanda approached slowly, not knowing what to expect, unable to remember what his own rebirth was like. The memory of the pain didn't last. He approached the new vampire and knelt on the floor beside him.

Blood tears ran down his face, mixing with the red tainted skin and blending in.

"Kanda," he said.

"I'm here," he said, going to grasp his hand again.

Allen pulled his hand away and rolled away.

"Why'd you do it?" he sobbed.

"This was the only way to give you life."

"This isn't life. I can hear the heart beat of a dozen rats and the sound of hundred of cockroaches, but I can't hear my own heart, or my own breath."

"You can end it yourself if you want. But you can still think, and still feel. Would you rather have died?"

There was silence for a fill five minutes before he replied.

"I don't know. I didn't want to die, but I don't know if this is living."

"It's the closest you would have gotten," Kanda snapped.

Reaching over he grabbed the once human and rolled him over. The red streaks still ran down his face and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Slowly he managed to push himself up and when he was upright he wrapped his arms around Kanda and hugged him. Shocked, Kanda slowly hugged him back. The cold blood tears soaked into his clothes and stained the skin beneath.

"Help me," Allen whispered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hi there! Sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Yes this is definitely finished, that's where I wanted to end it so that's where it ended. **

**I want reviews telling me if you liked the way I ended it and all, or if I fucked up. So review… now.**

**Now, I'm wondering what idea I should fuck with next.**

**I've messed with the very popular vampire idea, now, should I do neko's next or the ever popular high school fic?**

**Let me know? I've got idea's for both.**

***grins***


End file.
